


You will be mine [Fantasy-AU: Ukai x reader]

by Nicka_nell



Category: Haikyuu!, haikyuu
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/M, Fantasy AU, Humiliation, Murder scene, Scenes of violence, Smoking, alcohol consumption, force, noncon/dubcon, slave - Freeform, slightly branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicka_nell/pseuds/Nicka_nell
Summary: As one of the strongest angels, you sit in a council and decide the fate of the deceased. But a wrong decision makes you the target of a demon that kills its victims and drapes them in horrible scenes. All this, just to get to the goal that he had in mind all the time. You… His precious angel.
Relationships: Keishin - Relationship, Ukai Keishin x Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, ukai - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	You will be mine [Fantasy-AU: Ukai x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ukai Keishin x reader  
> Genre: Fantasy-[AU], demon  
> Warning: noncon/dubcon, smoking, alcohol consumption, blood, scenes of violence, murder scene, force, bondage, slave, humiliation, slightly branding 

“If you dare to come up with the idea of biting my dick, I’ll knock your teeth out.. It would be such a shame to mess up your pretty angel face.” Ukai grins at you. He was known as the demon with the name Aeshma, the demon of rage, greed, and murder. 

What have you gotten yourself into?

As one of the strongest female angels, you live in heaven and sit with fourteen other angels on the council to decide the fate of the deceased. Whether the wandering souls get to ascend to the heavens or submit to the flames of hell. Of course, there are also fifteen demons who are a part of this Council and also decide whether a person deserves purgatory or peace in heaven. 

In order to maintain anonymity, the Council members always appear with pseudonyms and wear masks. In fact, such council meetings and decisions proceeded fairly quickly from time to time and without violence.

But it was different at that time with the case of a young man named Keishin Ukai. He was actually a good man, had no criminal record, was diligent but had a smattering of dirty little secrets here and there. You still would have sent him to heaven, but the demons were against it.

They really wanted this man on their side. They probably wanted to torture him or use him for their own purposes and work as a soul-seeker.

The meeting went on for much longer than intended, the angels defended his good deeds, the demons his bad. After one of your angels was almost killed by a demon and you had eliminated one of their demons in return, all, excluding you, decided that Ukai would go to purgatory for half a year and then work as a soul seeker for the demons.

For you, everything was done and decided, but not for Ukai. The torments, pain, and torture of purgatory had broken him beyond salvation. He hated the angels, he hated the demons. Did he really have to endure the torture of purgatory for half a year just because he satisfied himself with a pair of panties from his student? 

Revenge, anger, pain, and hatred painted on his face.

Another murder, this time it was an angel. The murder identical to the demon that was killed two days prior. Between two trees hung the dead body of an angel. Its thorax was completely cut open, ribs broken and tied, with tendons from the body, along the back to the shoulder blades. They were draped to look like a skeleton of wings. Over the ribs, skin fragments of the angel were thrown.

His eyes are empty. Dead, lonely, but also dark as hell. You were internally praying that he wasn’t alive when his skin was pulled from his body. 

“Did the killer leave any traces?” You ask your colleague, as you turn to look at him. “No… There is also no connection to the other deaths, this is now the eighteenth murder y/n.” He answers anxiously and goes back to the crime scene to take photos, then puts the body in the hearse.

Fear is written in his face. Of course, because it could have been any angel. At first, you thought it was someone who wanted to take revenge on the council of angels and demons, but that could not be the case after the fourth murder at the latest.

Because the fourth victim had nothing to do with the Council and they were not a potential candidate for the Council either. Yet seven members of the Council have already died, both angels and demons, as well as those who displayed an interest in becoming a council member. 

Sighing, you look over at your colleague, and then grab the documents from the last murders out of his car and hold them under your arm. “Can you do this without me? I want to look at the other victims in peace.” you turn around and wait for your colleague to nod.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be done in a minute. But don’t work too long y/n.” He nods a little awkwardly and turns back to the murder case.

A loud thud can be heard as the heavy files of the victims meet the black and red leather of the passenger seat. Your tight, white leather dress also squeaks on the dark leather of the seat as you sit down and look into the rear-view mirror to your colleague, one last time. Focused on the road, you start the engine of your car and set it in motion.

Loud aggressive music is booming into your ears with loud bass. The speedometer needle is far above the speed limit and maybe you have already passed one or the other red traffic light. You’re really no good example when it comes to representing an angel, especially since you find the actions of this serial killer fascinating.

If you told your colleagues, they’d probably kill you. But what does it matter, most of those in higher positions are not the spotless white sheep they claim to be. So they have no reason to judge you.

In front of an old, rancid-looking bar, where the sign no longer shines, and a window is smashed, you stop and look at the files next to you, one last time. “Fuck it, I need a drink now.” you hiss and apply your lipstick in the rearview mirror before you get out of your car and enter the small bar with a seductive swing of your hip. 

When the door opens, you can hardly see anything through the thick smoke and the dark light. Everywhere it smells heavily of smoke, sweat, and a lot of alcohol. Slightly arrogant you move with your feminine steps towards the counter and enjoy the looks of the scabby men left and right around you.

“Looks like it’s Demon Day today,” you think to yourself as you look around and notice you’re the only angel here, and that seems to please the disgusting guys here. Unlike the female demons, the angels are very beautiful, almost perfect, just like you would imagine an angelic creature.

With your legs crossed you sit down on a barstool and feel how your already very tight dress slips another piece upwards. Some of the demons are sitting around in their demon form, drooling like dogs. Others still disguise themselves in a human form.

So is the bartender and the man sitting next to you. He turns his head in your direction, “What’s a pretty angel like you doing here in a rancid little bar full of demons?” The deep, scratchy voice of the blond man enters your ears. 

With a hand movement, you ask the bartender to bring you a cocktail and turn to face the young man. He looks familiar, but you can’t really place him, his face is pretty, not like a demon’s face is. “Excuse me, do we know each other?” you wonder and tilt your head to the side.

Laughing, he scratches the back of his head and looks down at his beer glass. “Unfortunately, I can’t remember a pretty lady like you… but you haven’t answered my question yet. Isn’t it a little too dangerous here for a delicate creature like you?” You can only guess his last words since he had already lifted his glass to take a sip of his beer.

“I don’t think it’s dangerous for me here. I may look tiny and peaceful, but I’m anything but peaceful. I’m one of the strongest angels, but that doesn’t really matter.” you mumble, absent-minded, and take the bartender’s red cocktail. Thoughtfully, you wave it around in its glass before you take four large sips and down it leaving it completely empty, and order a new one. The delicious cherry flavor lingers on your tongue as you turn to the blond man next to you.

“Why doesn’t it matter? You sound like a very interesting angel in my opinion.” He answers you with wide-open eyes, as he is struck by how quickly you drained your cocktail.

“What good it is to be strong when your life can be destroyed in a few seconds. Have you heard of the serial killer who’s been killing all the strong demons and angels?” You ask, with slim eyes, as you take your second cocktail in your hand, and tap your glass against his beer glass.

A loud clanking is heard when the thin glass meets the robust, thick glass. “Cheers!” you say and lift your glass to drink this cocktail in a jerk. “Yeah, I heard about the cases, pretty creepy, right?” He answers and now raises his glass to take a sip of his drink.

“Creepy? I beg you… You’re a demon, why do you think it’s creepy? This demon or this angel that’s been killing all these high animals and hasn’t been discovered yet fascinates me. Most of them really screwed up. Actually, they deserve it, and I’m saying that as an angel. Keep that part to yourself, okay?” For the first time in days, a tiny smile spreads on your lips as you look into the man’s dark eyes.

“So you find it fascinating? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He chuckles and puts both of his hands around his glass. Thoughtfully, he looks at the white, frothy beer crown and the slowly emerging yellow drink. He then adds, “Aren’t you afraid this killer could target you? You said you were one of the strongest female angels, so you could fit into his booty scheme.” 

“Yeah, maybe I should be scared, but right now I’m just too excited about this guy, I don’t think that would be the case if I were his victim. I think I’d be begging for my life then.” You say quietly as you order your third cocktail.

“Whoa, take it easy, you’re drinking this stuff like water. Maybe the killer shouldn’t be your biggest concern? If you keep this up, I can take you home with ease,” he calls to you in a serious tone and takes your cocktail away from the bartender. 

You pout and lean your warm hand against his thigh to bend forward and take your drink from his hand. “Then take me home with you; after all, it is in your nature to be evil,” you grin and drink the cherry-flavored beverage.

For a moment he looks at you, your cheeks glowing and your eyes sparkling through the alcohol. From the looks of it, you really are the perfect angel. Beautiful with angelic soft skin, coconut-scented hair, lips you just want to kiss, absolutely breathtaking.

But your nature is anything but that of a true angel. Fearless, almost naive, having fun drinking alcohol, fascinated by the murders of angels and demons, and anything but enthusiastic about the high animals on both sides. Now even the bartender starts flirting with you and your loud giggles echo throughout the bar.

He clicks his tongue as he takes out a cigarette and lights it with his almost empty lighter. The quiet crackling of the burnt tobacco is no longer heard, as your laughter drowns out everything. “How about you make us both another drink and leave us alone, Sunnyboy,” he hisses. 

Embarrassed, the bartender just nods and disappears. You two sit at the bar for a long time until there’s no other person in the room except you two and the bartender. “I’m closing the bar now.” He calls towards you and you understand that you should pay and go.

Irritated, Ukai puts a small bundle of money on the counter and gets off his stool. “Fits… it’s for me and the lady here.” He answers the bartender and walks over to you and pulls you off the stool.

“I can go alone. I don’t need help from the evil demon Ashmi…” You pout and climb off the barstool, but quickly you lose your balance and land directly in the blond man’s arms. “My demon name is not Ashmi… The name is Aeshma…” He calls out angrily and puts an arm around your waist and drags you outside.

“Aeshma or Ashmi, it doesn’t matter because it’s not your real name anyway. It’s just a pseudonym,” you mumble to yourself. “My car is around here somewhere, the black one with the tinted windows,” you add completely out of context.

“You’re not getting in your car right now so just shut your mouth and duck. You’re coming with me,” his still scratchy, deep yet friendly voice is suddenly rough and dark. “But I don’t want to get in your car.” 

You call out at him drunkenly, but a few seconds later you feel how his hand, which was on your waist, moves to land on your back and pushes you into the backseat of his car. “Hey!” You groan, but when you try to get up, the door is already closed and locked.

“Shut the fuck up! We’ll be home in a few minutes. If you’re a good girl, I might let you go tomorrow.” Annoyed, he looks into the rearview mirror and lights a cigarette again.

His car moves and in the second attempt to get up, the acceleration surprises you so much that you bang your head against his seat. A soft laugh on his part is heard when he looks back into the rear-view mirror and looks into your whiny face.

For the first time, a bad feeling spreads inside you and you become really scared. But you do not have time to really think about everything that happens here, because your body is pulled out of the car, after only a few minutes, by very strong arms.

“Come on and stop whining. I thought you were a tough Angel, so don’t start crying on me now,” he whispers with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He’s so close that you begin to notice heat radiating off of his cigarette and the overwhelming smell of tobacco floods your nostrils. 

He roughly pulls you by your waist into a small apartment, which lies in an abandoned area and is enveloped by a dried-up rose bush. The apartment is dark, cold, and the air is damp and smoky.

Murmuring, he turns on a small flickering light, that partly illuminates a room that you would describe as a living room. It’s not the cold air that makes your blood freeze to ice. No, it’s a little blackboard, specifically a blackboard that has all the victims on it, photos of the crime scene, just like every victim was draped.

But that’s not the only thing, no. There are also faces of people who are definitely still alive. The big bosses of angels and demons, but also unknown faces that seem to just stand in his way, can be seen. In the middle of all this, is a picture of you. Petrified, you stand in front of this blackboard and your legs begin to tremble.

“Why do you look like a deer in the headlights, you pretty one? I thought you were so fascinated by the killer of all these stupid angels and demons, Y/n L/n.” He whispers to you and wraps his arms around your body from behind. He knows your real name…

“Why do you want to kill me?” You ask with fear and begin to shed tears. “Kill you?” He laughs loudly but quickly pulls you toward himself. He leans in close and smells your hair, when you feel something hard, big pressing against your back.

“What makes you think I want to kill you? I’m gonna use your pretty little face to relieve myself, and then I’ll use your sweet cunt to have fun with it. It would be such a waste not to use such a pretty thing like you as my little sex toy.” He laughs and walks down your legs with one hand.

You muster up your strength and try to tear yourself away from him, surprisingly you manage to somehow slip out of his grip. You can’t run out the door you came in through, because he is in your way. There’s no window in the living room, so that’s not an option. Hastily you turn around and notice a door that’s cracked wide open.

As quickly as your legs can carry you, you rush towards the door. Your name echoes throughout the small apartment as the man, fuming with anger, shouts after you following closely behind. You seem to have arrived in his bedroom which contains only one bed and a bedside table. Rose tendrils have woven themselves into the scaffolding of the bed, hang from the walls, lie on the floor, and also envelop a small window. A window you could escape from.

Just as you approach the window, you felt something thin and prickly begin to wrap around your ankles and wrists, pulling you backward. “What the hell are you doing running away, you slut.” You hear the angry voice of the man who no longer looks like an ordinary handsome man. 

His large dark horns are now protruding out of the top of his head, his hands that were still normal until now have now warped into sharp claws. The dark beautiful eyes now glow blood red and the whites of his eyes are now raven black. His beautiful smile is no longer beautiful but sinister, almost exuding evil intent. The teeth, sharp like that of a wild beast and the tongue has elongated and split at the end like that of a snake.

“You stupid brat!” he yells and slaps you in the face. His sharp claws make your skin burst and your face burn like fire. A metallic taste spreads throughout your mouth. 

Again, your eyes begin to fill with tears and, in vain, you try to pry your arms away, which now hang over your head, and your legs, which are held to the ground by the tendrils. Instead of freeing you, they constrict you more and more, and gradually the thorns drill into your exposed tender flesh.

The man licks his tongue and catches the blood that runs down your arm. “No…. please….” you whimper, tears streaming down your face as your entire body trembles. “I don’t understand why you’re so scared, I already told you, if you behave like a good little angel I might consider being nice to you y/n,” he smirks and looks at you with his blood-red eyes. 

“I think I forgot to properly introduce myself during our small talk, the name is Keishin Ukai. Maybe the name means something to you now.” Your eyes widen at the realization of that name, you knew you’d seen this man before. And now you’re beyond scared, you are absolutely terrified. The man, no the demon, would have an incentive to kill you. 

“Please! I was against you going to purgatory.” You cry out, shutting your eyes in anticipation of what’s about to happen to you. With a delightful gleam in his eye, Ukai licks the tears as they fall from your cheeks. You’re startled as his wet, rough tongue drags across your skin.

“Ah, ah, ah, your wonderful blood and tears really are incredibly delicious. I know you were against the decision, which is why you’re here right now and not lying dead in a ditch somewhere,” he whispers in your ear as he begins to roughly bite your neck until you feel your warm blood begin to slowly flow down your collarbone, over your covered breasts and land at your feet with a soft splash.

An almost animalistic growl can be heard from the back of his throat as your blood intertwines between his teeth and without warning your white, blood-stained dress is torn from your body. He doesn’t end there, Ukai then uses one of his incredibly sharp claws to tear off your bra and panties leaving you completely bare. 

“Please stop, please, I beg you, let me go.” you sniff and open your eyes red through the tears. For Ukai, there is not a more satisfying sight than the one of the angel who did not want to see him in purgatory, crying, naked, begging for her life, tied up in front of him. The pressure in his pants was increasing, becoming almost uncomfortable. 

Grinning, he undressed and pulled out his plump, large, vein-covered limb. Already the first drops of precum ran down his length. Even if all this disgusts you, you are afraid and don’t want it all, you notice how the area between your legs is slowly getting wet and you have to admit that his big cock creates a benevolent feeling in you.

He steps towards you, his hand clenches and slowly goes down. At first, you don’t understand what this is all about, but you quickly realize that the tendrils that bind you move down and force you to your knees.

“What are you gonna do to me?” You whimper and look at him from below with big, glassy eyes. “Your sweet mouth will make my cock feel good. Show me how good an angel slut can use her tongue.” With his laughter, his sharp teeth come out and all that would be missing is the smoke coming out of his mouth, then you would call him a true devil and not just a demon.

Just a few centimeters before you, everything about him looks much bigger and with thin eyes, he takes his member in his hand and presses it against your mouth. The sticky precum kisses your lips and the salty taste already spreads in your mouth.

“Come on, open your fucking mouth, whore! Be a sweet, good girl for your sir.” Shaking your head, you squeeze your lips even tighter. “Don’t be a silly brat.” He hisses annoyed, grabs with one hand at the back of your head, drills his claws into your hair and holds with the other hand your nose. 

For a long time, you’re trying to fight the pain in your lungs. You’re trying not to catch the lack of air. But you need the air to breathe, and after a moment, you open your mouth to gasp for air.

Ukai seizes this opportunity immediately and rams his limb into you to the back of your mouth. You have to choke, and again tears find their way into the corners of your eyes.

“If you dare to come up with the idea of biting my dick, I’ll knock your teeth out. It would be such a shame to mess up your pretty angel face.” Ukai grins at you. 

With many fierce thrusts, he begins to move his pelvis against your mouth. Again and again, the tip of his limb bumps against your palate and makes you choke every time. You feel like a dumb slut who’s being used as a slave by an angry demon and can’t fight back.

And that although you are actually one of the strongest among the angels, alcohol makes everyone weak. But the worst thing about all this is that besides the feeling of disgust, your cunt is getting wet and an incredible lust is spreading inside you.

“Mhh… You take my cock so well little angel. Your mouth is perfect for my cock. Let’s see if you can swallow my cum as nice as my dick.” He groans and now grabs with both hands at the back of your head to move his pelvis forward one last time with a lot of strength.

His cock disappears completely in your mouth and you feel his balls on your chin. You try to suppress that choking, just try to swallow that warm, thick, salty liquid as quickly as possible, try to forget everything as soon as possible.

But, just because he came doesn’t mean he’s done with you. You had to learn that now. A sinister laugh comes from deep in his chest as he pulls his dick out of your mouth and looks at you. A thread of saliva and sperm still binds your tongue to the tip of his member.

Completely out of breath, you try to gasp for air and look at him pleading with your glassy eyes. You want him to stop, but at the same time, you want him to keep going. 

His chest lifts quickly as he moves his hand, and you know that the tendrils that tie you down are now lifting you up. Another thorn tendril wraps around your body, this time around your hip, so you have more hold. With the look down, hands, and arms tied up, you are held in the air. 

In a big mirror, which you haven’t discovered yet, you recognize how Ukai already licks his tongue when he looks at your already dripping cunt. “You liar, you act like you’re scared and disgusted with me, but your cunt says otherwise. Looks like it wants more from me. You really are a naughty angel Y/n.” 

He grins mischievously and goes over to his pants to get a cigarette out and light it. The cigarette lies casually in his mouth as he pulls on it and grabs with his sharp claws into the flesh of your shapely ass. You groan in pain and pinch your eyes as you feel his claws pierce your skin.

With a benevolent moan, he raises his hand and takes his cigarette out of his mouth with the other hand. “Your blood is still a thousand times better than my cigarette, babe,” he says and licks the blood off his claws.

“Let’s see if your little cunt is as sweet as your blood.” He pulls the cigarette again before lowering his hand and concentrating on your entrance. The other hand, he lay down on your ass while his long tongue kissed the inside of your thighs.

“No… please…” You whisper softly, and even though those words have come out of you, you hope he hasn’t heard them. Apparently, he didn’t hear it, because his teeth are already drilling into your flesh and he is enjoying sucking your blood. 

“I’m going to faint. Please don’t do that Ukai.” you’re begging him. Angry, he raises his head, the blood still on his lips. “Who allowed you to call me Ukai, you have to call me sir, little brat.” he curses and gives you a painful slap on your ass.

You don’t know what hurts more, the throbbing on the inside of your thigh where the blood still flows out easily or the slap on your ass. “Ah stop!” you’re moaning in tears. “Watch your mouth! I just told you what to call me, so stick with it, you stupid slut.” 

“I’m sorry sir! Please don’t do that to me again sir!” you sniff and tilt your head down, away from the mirror. Maybe he’ll let you live if you go for his disgusting game. 

“Should I really stop? Now that it’s really starting to be fun?” He whispers to you and bends forward to delight your entrance with his tongue. “No… Stop!” You whisper quietly even though it feels so good.

You feel the corners of his mouth pulling upwards and his tongue penetrating you further. This big, split tongue plays better with your spot than any cock, any tongue has done before. It reaches places, that no one else has ever been able to reach. But this wonderful feeling doesn’t last long, because after just a few minutes you feel empty again.

Questioning, you look in the mirror and see Ukai pulling his now almost burned cigarette again. “And you really want me to stop? Answer!” he asks skeptically, but you do not answer him.

You’re ashamed that you don’t really want him to stop, but at the same time, you disgust yourself and hate him for what he does to you. “You don’t want to answer? That’s not what good girls do. You must be punished.” He adds it to his sentence, pulling on his cigarette one last time when making the cigarette out on your ass.

“Ah! No! Stop! It hurts!” You groan loudly and start fidgeting and sniffing as you try to escape the burning heat on your ass. “Please Ukai… Please sir… don’t punish me!” Those words come out of your mouth weeping as you look at him from the mirror into his evil eyes.

“Will you be a good slave? Are you gonna do what I tell you? Are you a good sex slave to your sir?” Grinning, he snaps away the cigarette end and grabs your hip. “Yes, I’ll do anything you want, sir.” you sniff and tilt your head down again in shame. 

“Good…” He smirks and cuts the thorn tendrils with his claws. Roughly your body lands on the cold concrete floor when you look up at him scared. “Get your hot ass up in bed. Head down, ass up. Be a good slave,” He commands and strokes his hard cock several times while watching you stand up and exercise his command.

Even if your head says you should be afraid, your body tells you you want to feel him inside you. “As wet as you are, you will easily take my cock in, will you?” you hear his voice immediately behind you, and even before you can tell him that you need preparation, you feel him pushing his dick into you with a lot of force. 

“Ah, sir! You’re hurting me!” You have the feeling that he tears your cunt in two and you feel incredible pain, which, in an odd way, is also pleasant. “Who would have thought you were so tight. You’re a good sex toy.” he groans with lust and drills his sharp claws into the thin skin of your hip.

You turn your face in pain, not only because of his claws but also because his hard cock always penetrates you completely with a lot of force and fast thrusts. His balls slap against your skin and you feel his possessive look on your back.

You notice how the lust grows inside you and you push your ass closer to his hips. The lust has completely taken over your mind and you want nothing more than to be Ukai’s little sex slave. Getting fucked by him. Feel the pain in you, come to your climax and taste his cum again and most of all you want to stay alive. 

“You’re such a good sir to me. I want more of your dick, sir.” you moan and hear the husky voice Ukais. “Come on, turn around my little angel slave.” he breathes to you, dodges a piece to the back, and reaches for your hip to turn you violently. 

On your back you lie there, your mouth open, saliva runs along the outside of your mouth and you look with tingling cheeks on Ukais twitching member, covered with your juice. You look at him begging, want him to put his dick back in you.

So he did, full of anger and lust, he pushes his limb back into you with full force. With a dark grin, he bends forward, grabs with one hand your breast, plays with your nipple, while he covers your neck with the other hand and takes your air to breathe away.

His limb presses more and more against the entrance of your womb and you feel your eyes slowly begin to roll backward, your pelvis moves upwards and you push your back into his bed. “Ah, sir… I’m coming!” 

“I will break your womb, just as you did to me then with purgatory. I will fill your womb with my cum and you’ll be carrying the demon’s brood in you.” He breathes into your ear while he looks at you in a dark way.

With these words, you open your eyes. “No! Don’t come in me, you’ll impregnate me!” You beg him weeping, you don’t want to carry his children in you. 

“Ah, ah… But you wanted to be a good sex slave. You will carry the demon’s brood in you and together we will face the disgusting angels and demons who think they are better. But you, you’re mine now, just mine and you’ll be my wonderful sex slave if you care about your life.” He grins grimly at you before he presses his sperm into your womb with one last strong push.

With a loud moan, he lingers like this for a moment, looking into your lust-filled but also hate-filled, tearful face. In your beautiful now broken face. 

Smirking he pulls his still twitching cock out of you and watches the white, viscous liquid coming out of your tight, wet cunt. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you until my demon’s brood is inside you because you’re mine now… forever… My fallen angel.” 


End file.
